


Case Closed

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, bathroom blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dragged to a club wasn't on Louis to-do list for the night, but with the pounding music and the way Harry looks in his too tight skinny jeans, who's Louis to complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case Closed

**Author's Note:**

> tittle from Little Mix's Case Closed. Was a bit inspired by it :) hope ya'll enjoy :)

Harry dragged Louis out of the flat. 

Louis was slightly annoyed he just wanted to stay in and curl up on the couch with popcorn and a Will Farrell movie marathon. Apparently Harry had other ideas. 

The wind slapped around Louis body as he climbed into Harry’s Range Rover. Winter was all around them and Louis loved it. He got to wear Harry’s giant sweaters and his beanies. 

Harry pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed down the street. 

“Haz, where the hell are you taking me?” Louis asked as he tried to warm hid hands up in front of the heater.

“Just wait a second. You’re gonna have fun I promise. Besides we have been locked up in that flat all weekend. The fresh air will do us some good.” Harry put his hand on Louis leg.

Louis heart hitched at the touch, they had been together two years and the feel of him still made Louis week. “Fine.” Louis sighed. 

Harry squeezed his leg and winked at him. 

It took a little more than thirty minutes for then to get to where they were headed, Harry parked in between two sports cars. His Range Rover towering over their smaller frames. Almost like Harry towering over Lou.

Louis hopped out and glanced around at their surroundings. There were people standing in a line and the beat of music could be heard from the parking lot. The building looked old and dank, but then again so did most of the buildings in London. 

“What is this place?” Louis asked.

“It’s a club. Zayn and Liam come here.” Harry pulled Louis to the head of the line.

“Harry, there’s other people waiting,” Louis hissed. 

Harry ignored him and preceded to the door. There was a bouncer standing there in all black. His face was scrunched and brooding as he glanced down at Louis and Harry. Intimidating was to small of a word to describe the bloke.

Louis attempted to smile but it ended up being more of a grimace. 

Harry leaned up to whisper something to the bouncer, he nodded and let them pass.

Louis was hesitant, but followed anyways. Harry was right they needed a night on the town. Even if the club smelled of beer and tequila he wasn’t about to complain.   
Inside the music was blaring and the lights were dim and cast a shadow over the open space. There were people grinding and dancing on each other to some song that Louis wasn’t familiar with.   
Harry grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him to an empty space at the bar. He ordered them both a drink.

The beat was stirring inside Louis veins. He glanced at Harry’s figure draped over the counter. His jeans seemed tighter on his hips than normal. Louis bit his lip as he mentally undressed the boy.  
Harry turned around just as Louis eyes flitted back up. He handed the drink in his hand over. 

“So, are you gonna ask me to dance or not Styles?” Louis asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Louis hand and dragged him as the song changed to _Troublemaker_ by Olly Murs. 

Harry placed his hands on Louis waist as he swayed back and forth and Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck and he could feel Harry’s warm breath on his lips. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Harry’s pink mouth and their bodies drifted to the beat of the music. Harry sang the words softly in his ear and chills ran down Louis’ back despite the heat radiating off the close bodies. They stayed that way for the whole song.

Louis recognized the music change to one of his favorites and he turned around in Harry’s arms, pushing firmly up against Harry’s body. Harry placed his hands on Louis hips as Louis moved to the slow rhythm of _Case Closed_ by Little Mix. 

_Got your fingerprints as evidence all on my body_

Louis reached up and wrapped his fingers in Harry’s curls as Harry’s grip tightened. He grinded down on Harry’s crotch and he heard a faint moan. 

Harry moved his hand up Louis loose t-shirt and raked his nails lightly down Louis chest causing a shiver to cut through his body. He turned his head slightly and captured Harry’s lips. Their bodies practically molding into one.

Louis twisted again and pressed one thigh in between Harry’s legs and grinded down again. He took pleasure in the immediate reaction of Harry’s cock. He was fully hard now, and Louis was too. Hell he’s been hard since the moment they started dancing.

Harry broke the kiss and gasped for air. His hand grasped at Louis bum and Louis’ hips bucked. 

“Careful there Love, there’s people around.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. He grazed his teeth against it and Harry tightened his hold.

“I really don’t care.”

“You might not, but they probably will.”

Harry groaned and pressed harder into Louis crotch. “So, what do you supposed we do then?”

Louis smiled and looked up at Harry, who had lust tinged eyes and was biting his lip.

“I always wanted to fuck in a club bathroom,” Louis suggested. 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Harry growled.

He grasped Louis wrist and pulled him into the men’s restroom. 

There was surprisingly no one in there and Louis was thankful. 

Harry turned to him the instant the door closed behind them. He grabbed Louis waist and pulled up and Louis jumped, wrapping his smaller legs around Harry’s waist. He pushed Louis back into the wall and kissed his lips hard. 

Louis grabbed his neck and knotted his fingers in Harry’s curls. 

Harry moaned when Louis pulled on them. 

Louis tightened his legs as he pushed his body up and back down on Harry’s waist. The muscles in his legs clinched as he dry humped Harry. 

Harry walked away from the wall and into one of the empty stalls. He set Louis down, not once breaking the kiss. He fumbled with the button on his pants.   
Louis helped him pull them down. Attaching his mouth to Harry’s cock the moment it sprang free. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath and Louis bobbed his head to the beat of the music.

“Fuck!” Harry gasped as Louis swirled his tongue around the head and his slit. 

Louis couldn’t help the smile that was on his lips, he loved that he could make Harry feel this way. He could feel the muscles in Harry’s legs shake and before he knew it Harry was coming down his throat. 

Harry slumped against the wall a bit before he pulled Louis up. He kissed him hard and flicked his tongue in Louis mouth tasting himself there.

“Now let me taste you.” He whispered.

Louis nodded and let Harry unbutton his pants and pull them down. 

Harry’s mouth was warm around Louis. He licked at the vain underneath and Louis had to grab onto Harry just to stay standing. 

“Oh my fuck.” Louis chanted as Harry bobbed his head swirling his tongue again and again around Louis crown. “H-harry, oh shit.” Louis tried to say as the familiar feeling of warmth filled his lower stomach and he felt himself cum into Harry’s mouth. His body shook as Harry sucked him through it. 

Harry pulled off once Louis was through and kissed him. 

“Come on,” Harry said pulling Louis’ pants up and dragging him out the bathroom and out of the crowded club. 

The wind stung Louis flushed faced as they climbed back into Harry’s range rover. 

Harry didn’t care too much about speeding and besides it was already past midnight by the time they had made it through the crowed and outside. 

They ran up the stairs to their flat and rushed to open the door. Louis had already removed his shirt and shoes by the time Harry had shut and locked the door behind them. Harry pushed Louis down onto the couch knowing there was no way they were going to make it to the bedroom.

Harry stripped as Louis reached in the couch to find the bottle he had shoved there this morning when Zayn and Liam had stopped by. 

Harry climbed on top of Louis and kissed his way across his neck and jawline. A bruise was forming from where Harry had paused to suck. His lips finally reached Louis.   
Louis flipped them over unable to wait anymore. He pulled Harry’s legs around his waist and he squeezed the lube on to his fingers. 

Harry propped one leg up on Louis shoulder, giving him better access to his hole. He gasped a bit as Louis’ finger traced around it before being pushed inside. Harry laid still as Louis pumped him   
and added a second finger, his toes curled and his hips bucked when Louis hit his prostate.

“Okay, I’m good just fuck me already you twat!”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Louis chuckled as he coated this throbbing dick with lube. He grabbed a hold of Harry’s knees and positioned himself so he could push into Harry.

“Oh fuck me!” Harry gasped again.

“That’s the idea babe!”

Louis waited for Harry to fix himself around him. 

“Move you fucker.”

“Again with the talking dirty.” But he pulled out and pushed back in, loving the expression on Harry’s face. He moved at a tempo and earned a string of curses from Harry as he hit his prostate   
over and over again. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s untouched cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Louis felt Harry tighten around him before Harry came onto his stomach and Louis hand. It didn’t take long before Louis was coming also and he rode out his orgasm as Harry planted kisses all over him.

Louis collapsed on to Harry, his breathing labored.

“I love you,” Harry said. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered, his voice not yet back to normal.

“Next time I’m gonna top,” Harry whispered, a serious tone to his voice.

“Keep telling yourself that Love.”

Harry laughed as he pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around the two of them. 

Louis cuddled up into Harry. His eyes were heavy and he could hear Harry’s heartbeat. His eyes slipped closed as he listened to Harry hum to Sweet Disposition.


End file.
